Green Lantern (Vol 4) 50
Synopsis for "Parallax: Rebirth" After the events of Blackest Night #6, where the Guardian Ganthet initialized a program within the rings of the seven heads of the Lantern Corps to duplicate themselves and seek out sentient beings capable of generating their respective emotions. Barry Allen, the second Flash, became a member of the Blue Lantern Corps, Ray Palmer joined the Indigo Tribe, Ganthet joined the Green Lantern Corps, the Scarecrow was inducted into the Sinestro Corps, Lex Luthor was given the ring of the Orange Lanterns, while Mera was forcibly bonded with the Red Lantern Ring of Rage, while Wonder Woman was brought back from the hold of the Black Lantern Corps and became a member of the Star Sapphires. Copperhead is destroyed by the lights of the Blue Lantern and the Yellow Power Ring. Ronnie Raymond, the resurrected Firestorm, goes after the Blue Lanterns, while Jason Rusch was struggling to free himself from the Firestorm Matrix. Mera is pitted against her dead husband, Arthur Curry, the first Aquaman, who shows Mera their son, Aquababy, but the power of the Red Lanterns is too powerful for them and they are burned by the blood spewing from Mera's mouth, while Atrocitus says nothing but welcoming her to the Red Lantern Corps. Wonder Woman uses her Star Sapphire ring to encase Donna Troy in a crystal, since Donna became a Black Lantern. Hal is acceptable of the Atom and Wonder Woman joining their respective Corps, but is not as much with Luthor and Scarecrow, but Sinestro tells him that the rings chose who they have chosen. Scarecrow is clearly enjoying the power of fear and unleashing it upon the dead Martian Manhunter. Larfleeze, like Hal, is unhappy about Lex Luthor having a power ring and tries to get the ring back from Lex, who merely says, "S'Mine." Suddenly, the Spectre arrives, as a Black Lantern to pass judgement onto Hal Jordan. The Spectre then pulls Hal into his body, but Ganthet and Sayd free him, but are themselves eaten by Spectre. Hal manages to free the two Guardians, as Scarecrow creates constructs in the yellow light and uses them on the Spectre, who merely swats him aside. Hal then sends a stake through the Spectre, but it doesn't do anything to the Spirit of Vengeance, who pulls the stake out and throws it at Hal and Ganthet. While Green Lantern is wondering why it didn't work, Ganthet points out that the real Spectre is trapped inside the body of Crispus Allen. As the other Lanterns strike at the Spectre, Hal asks Ganthet if he can summon the Power Battery of not only his, but also John Stewart's, Kyle Rayner's, and Guy Gardner's, which Ganthet replies that he can, and he does. Hal then tells Sinestro that during the war between the two Lantern Corps, the sentient embodiment of fear, Parallax, was divided and imprisoned in the four batteries. It appears that Hal's plan is to release the monster and become Parallax again and fight the Spectre, Sinestro has no problem in freeing Parallax, but feels that he should be the one who will become Parallax's new host. Hal and Sinestro fight each other for the right to become Parallax's host. When Hal blasts him with a miniature construct of Coast City, he heads towards Parallax vowing to never fear again, when Carol tells him not to do it, but Hal's mind is made up and Carol kisses him telling him that she loves him. Hal then approaches Parallax and absorbs the creature into himself, while remembering the source of his fear, his father's death, which causes a great explosion and Hal Jordan reappears, except that he is in the costume that he wore in Emerald Twilight when he first became Parallax's host. Appearing in "Parallax: Rebirth" Featured Characters *New Guardians *Hal Jordan *Saint Walker *Indigo *Carol Ferris *Sinestro *Atrocitus *Agent Orange Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Ganthet *Blue Lantern Corps *Sayd *Barry Allen *Indigo Tribe *Ray Palmer *Star Sapphires *Wonder Woman *Sinestro Corps *Parallax Entity *Scarecrow *Red Lantern Corps *Mera *Orange Lantern Corps *Lex Luthor Villains *Black Lantern Corps *The Spectre *Crispus Allen *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) *Aquababy (Arthur Curry Jr.) *The Martian Manhunter *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) *The Weasel (John Monroe) *Copperhead (Destroyed in This Issue) *Bug-Eyed Bandit Other Characters *Jason Rusch Locations *Space Sector 2814 *Coast City Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13764 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_50 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-vol-5-parallax-rebirth/37-194620/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern